The Toa from Earth
by Qwerty282
Summary: Guardians are stationed on planets with Bronze Age sentient life that have been reached by Mata Nui. Their existence is hidden from all. Toa Haavok is stationed on Earth. But he isn't alone. Soon he is embroiled in a deadly conflict. Is it safe to allow the Human who saved him to live? Why is the Order not responding to his S.O.S.s? And who is behind the shadow plaguing this world?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys. I've finally got around to writing this. Hope it hasn't taken too long. Memory Land was great, by the way.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Circa 1000 AD_

_Approx. 2000 years pre-Great Cataclysm_

"**This world is indeed interesting. It would serve me well to keep tabs on it."**

A hatch opens at the foot of a mountain, no pun intended, and a giant cloaked figure of 8 feet steps out into the glinting sun of the alien world. It—he—shields his eyes from the glare of the foreign star and begins to search for a hiding spot. He spies a likely spot, in a hole inhabited by a pointy-eared red-white carbon-based quadruped life form.

Two helpers, called Matoran, follow him through, stumbling under the weight of his equipment. He promptly waves them over and they drop their package at his feet before scurrying back for more.

He hefts the pack and estimates the weight to be 150kg. He slowly looks up at the two Matoran stumbling toward him with one of a hundred other sacks balanced precariously between their small 4-foot frames.

_ It is necessary work_, he thought, as he began to unpack the first load.

He was due to stay here for as long as necessary or as long as he wanted, whichever came later. The large amount of supplies should keep him running for 75,000 without resupply. Electricity was easily gained from the local sun and his kind lacked any need whatsoever of intake of nutritional substances (a.k.a. consumption of foodstuff).

First up was the communications network. Within the next day the solar array was functional and hidden. By day 4 the den's former occupants were evicted and it was completely hollowed out and of feasible proportions for the giant armour-clad figure. The generators were plugged in by day 7 and a fortnight later all the gear was unloaded and the mysterious figure was ready to take up occupancy in Inhabited World 33742.

He removed the hood of his ever-present cloak and, facing the mountain of his origin, breathed a solemn oath:

"By the Great Spirit Mata Nui, I, Guardian Toa Haavok of the Monitor Corps pledge to do my Duty and faithfully monitor this planet on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui to uphold the Unity of Spherus Magna. It is my Destiny, and it shall be done. Unity, Duty and Destiny shall be my guides and my loyalty I declare to Mata Nui and the Great Beings alone."

Then a voice echoed a reply, a deep rumble from all around, **"May it be as you say, Toa. The Great Beings guide your work."**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my work. I apologise if the following chapters take time to come up. I am currently stuck in school so until the holidays, expect my stories to take time. Lots of time. Again, I'm sorry for the delays and thank you all for reading my work.

_Q282__


	2. The Message

A/N: Yay! Another chapter (finally)! What complications will it bring? :)

* * *

1: The Message

_Circa 500 BC_

_Approx 1500 BGC_

Haavok hesitantly removed his Kanohi Hau to put on the semi-organic wraparound synthetic mask resembling the planet's dominant species. He sighed as he replaced the Hau on the Wall of Masks.

As he smoothed the weird mask over his features and put on his cloak, Haavok pondered over the problem of the Mahiki only disguising him as a member species of Mata Nui.

Even though the Kanohi Mahiki—also known as the Mask of Illusion and another of his many Kanohis—was capable of causing the wearer to change their appearance to that of another creature, it was unable to disguise him as a "human", as those creatures called themselves. He already tried several times over thrice as many years.

"I'll have to work on it," he muttered as he pulled the hood over his head and stepped into the bright light of the local sun.

For 500 local years, the Toa dispatched by the Order of Mata Nui had observed this world under various aliases, from the faceless cloaked figure to various named people of many races.

Mata Nui specifically chose this species for monitoring as they possessed the ability to kiss and make up remarkably fast, despite being nearly constantly at war. This also happened to run along Mata Nui's primary goal: study all war-related and/or peace-related behaviours of other species.

Each time Toa Helryx sent him a note on what to observe, such as "visual documentation of a local battle/war as soon as one naturally occurs"; he would be sent gallivanting off to the nearest zone of tension to observe battle after sickening battle.

Some messages, however, didn't make any sense. Examples include the mysterious "Search to entire world tirelessly for one similarly attired and mannered as you, or a native who acts out of line. Kill on sight and return to base only when the entire surface has been searched twice, or when aforementioned individual has been eliminated."

He had just received that particular message and was troubled by its wording. It went against the Toa Code to kill; even the Great Beings despised the act. Why would Helryx, head of the most powerful and loyal organisation in the whole of Mata Nui—and above all, Toa—order him to go on what could degenerate into a killing spree? Given the number of madmen among humans this was very likely.

Ah, the advantages of being biomechanical.

He banished the thought. What has he, a mere pawn, to know of the mysterious ways of the Order of Mata Nui's leader? His orders were to follow orders and serve the Great Spirit faithfully, both of which he did, and was doing, to the best of his ability. He triggered the base's defence mechanisms and buried the entrance.

Saddling his "horse", as the locals called the beast of burden, he rode off in search of the unknown and mysterious person of his cryptic message. Shifting uneasily on the ill-fitting saddle and wishing he were on a Kikanalo instead, he began to ponder: _Now, why would such a person be so wanted? Does Helryx want documentation of people likely to cause war?_

Little did Haavok know how much trouble this particular being would cause him. His first clue would come way, way too late.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 2 is up! Are you happy or what? (Say you're happy)

_Q282__


	3. 300 Toa—Er, Spartans

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Spartans, what is our profession? Battle of Thermopylae makes a guest appearance! Anyways, Neko, you can definitely remove that gun from my ass now. Muchas gracias.

* * *

2: 300 Toa—Er, Spartans

_480 BC_

_Approx 1500 BGC_

The intruder growled in frustration. He had observed the battle for days. Those "Spartans" had held out, indeed successfully, against the Persians. They were too similar to the Toa back home. He left because he realised Teridax saw no need for a Lieutenant when—no, not if—he went ahead with his coup d'état. Also, those Toa were getting so annoying that he would have killed himself over their stupidity and "heroics" if he ever decided to stay longer. Ever in the heartstones of the Matoran, those _idiots_.

Why stay and face certain doom under Teridax when he could simply abandon ship and have his own world to rule over? Of course, not before he faked his own death. It would take years of intensive investigation or sheer luck to uncover his ploy. But who would bother? The body of Makuta Krendaz, apparently dead of a Skakdi attack, was there for all to see!

Now, these Spartans were too Toa-like, too irritating. Now, he was going to act. The _human_ weakling tied up next to him would be the key. He allowed his crooked grin to show as he edged toward the terrified being before him. He ran his claw along its cheek, drawing blood while doing so.

"I want the _Persians_ to win. And you are going to help me, _Ephialtes_." Krendez hissed as his victim trembled; the bodies of his friends should be enough incentive to cooperate.

"Now, before you go kill yourself or, worse still, tell your friends…" he let the sentence trail as he drew a shadow kraata out from the recesses of his cloak, enjoying the dilation of Ephialtes' pupils, "I'm going to let my little pet feast."

In one swift motion he tore off the gag and shoved the kraata down the human's throat. It began gagging and its pupils started bulging as the two spirits battled for dominance over the body they shared. As the coughing stopped, the figure looked up, into the eyes of the Makuta.

"What will you have me do, Master?" It hissed, pupils now a disturbing reddish-black shade.

Makuta Krendez smiled crookedly. Sparta would fall, and it would begin today.

* * *

The cloaked figure sighed heavily as it ejected a spent battery from his custom Nyrah Elemental Charger. The bodies of at least twelve Persian scouts lay around him. Dead from extensive plasma burns. He had no choice but to kill them, or they would've killed him.

Their king disgusted him. Too much like the Dark Hunters for his liking. Too crazy too. Like the man in Toa Helryx's message 20 years ago. Haavok didn't want to kill him. His profile was too high. So he didn't. He'd only had to kill once before: the tax collector who found his hideout while looking for evaders. The blood he shed today was necessary, but—Mata Nui help him—he knew they would come back to haunt him. He turned around and saddled his horse. It was time to fall back.

* * *

From the safety of the shadows, Makuta Krendez hissed in anger. _A Toa! What in the name of… What the hell is a Toa doing here? Was he a deserter too?_

Makuta Krendez decided to give chase, but his target was almost out of sight.

"I **WILL** find you, _Toa_. And I will **KILL** you in the most painful way possible. SO SAYS MAKUTA KRENDEZ." Makuta Krendez decided that he now needed to be very careful about what he does.

Unfortunately, while he was walking away and shaking his fist, Makuta Krendez failed to see the drop in front of him, or how high it was. Fortunately for him, Makuta are notoriously difficult to kill.

* * *

A/N: So there you go: Chapter 2. Poor Ephialtes of Trachis never meant to betray is fellows. Blame him! (Points to Makuta Krendez, who is sulking in a cell)

I have a serious writer's block so my other story, "The Mission", is not to be updated for a while (with the exceptions of fillers). My stories should be updated every 2-4 weeks,except during minor emergencies and brain blockages.

_Q282__


	4. Bullies Suck!

A/N: I am back people! Hope no one missed me. And here is where the real plot gets churning… Every chapter before this was just foundation laying. Also, I won't write down any dates, everything while be in PGC now. (1000 PGC is when the main BIONICLE plot happens. 1000-1001 PGC would be when the Sphereus Magna landing and battle happens, plus reconstruction of the cities.)

And is it just me, or am I writing longer chapters?

* * *

3: Bullies Suck

Present Day, 1003 years PGC

"For real? Who the fuck faces off against Karl Schwartz?"

"Well who the fuck is scared of a nerd wielding a thumbdrive in panic?"

"Johnny would!"

"Fuck you!"

"You too babe!"

"Gay!" Jerome called out.

His friend's face went red with rage. Jerome, however, wasn't afraid of Alex's 6'1" frame. You tend to ignore thing like that if you knew the guy behind the body was a coward. Plus, his anger and the adrenaline pumping through his blood were making him more reckless.

"Well, I am trying to hook up with Liana. I do not behave like that fag… HEY!" Alex realised his ranting was falling on deaf ears.

Rather than continue their rather pointless and childish argument, Alex decided to drop the subject and resume walking to the "Meeting Point" in silence.

It was in a shady alley and was where Karl set up "meetings" with others. In an inconspicuous part of town, it was hidden from the public eye. Perfect ambush grounds.

Just as they were about to crest the slope leading to their destination, a piercing shriek penetrated the air. Jerome's and Alex's heads immediately snapped towards the direction of the voice, then they turned to on another, dumbstruck. Was that Karl? It sure as hell sounded like him.

Quickly regaining their senses, they bolted over the slope and were promptly paralyzed by shock _again_ when they saw a large cloaked figure holding Karl by the throat. It had a pocket knife sticking out of its forearm, but it did not seem to feel it.

* * *

_5 minutes ago…_

Karl was crazy angry. Firstly, that moron Jerome had decided to stand to him in front of the entire school and somehow 90% of those present decided to back him. Secondly, that event cost him the respect of some of the newbies. Thirdly, there was some guy who looked like a gangster (obviously not from _his_ gang) who was stalking down the street that was _his_ turf.

"Hey! Dunno who you are or which gang yer from, but I got a message for ya. Get. Off. My. Turf." He spat.

The mysterious person, however, replied calmly, "Sorry, I was passing through. Needed to get somewhere fast and this was the quickest way," he then proceeded to try and walk past Karl.

By this point, Karl was livid. Firstly, which moron didn't know that this street was Alpha Falcon turf? Secondly, he disrespected the leader of a prominent gang _on his own turf_.

Karl drew out his knife, "Fine, but there is a toll for using this road. Gimme your cash and you can go through no problem."

The figure stopped, "Then get it from me," it hissed.

That was it. With a growl of rage, Karl finally snapped, sinking the blade into his opponent's arm.

What he did not count on was for the blade to get stuck there, or that the figure seemed immune to pain. The figure slid his good arm around Karl's right arm and twisted it, dislocating the limb at the shoulder with a snap. Karl screamed in agony but stifled it—he was a man, dammit! He suddenly found his body off the ground and the figure holding him by his neck.

In one fluid motion the figure kneed him in the solar plexus and nicked his wallet. Karl screamed again and ended up tasting bile. Suddenly, he was launched into the air.

"Here's _your_ cash." he heard the figure say as he felt his_ very_ heavy leather wallet impact his face hard before everything went black.

* * *

Toa Haavok was pissed. Firstly, because he had to relocate when the humans decided to "develop" the land he was based on. Secondly, the little human had decided to claim public property as his own, and then assaulted him for his money.

He pulled out the blade from his arm. It was bent beyond use now, thanks to his armour and his biology.

"Hey!"

He dropped the knife in surprise. He spotted two figures running down the hill toward him and groaned. Great, now he had two more troublesome brats to deal with. Growling, Haavok got into a combat stance.

"How the hell did you do that?" Wait, was that… admiration?

"I've been wanting to mess that bully's junk up for _years_!" the taller human sounded excited.

Ah well. It seems that Toahood always has a way of turning you into a glorified villain basher no matter where you go. Haavok sighed as a warm feeling he hadn't felt in millennia warmed his heart-stone.

"You kids better get out of here, or you might get into trouble. And I'm glad to be of your assistance," Haavok said in a reassuring voice, one which was reserved for Matoran in the middle of a crisis; a voice of authority, comfort and strength.

* * *

"Yessir!" Alex said as he raised his hand in a mock salute.

Jerome mentally facepalmed at his best friend's antics, but was cut off by Alex, who was hauling him away by the collar of his shirt.

As he brushed off his friend's hand and started walking away, momentarily pausing to glance back at the mysterious figure, which was stalking off into the distance. He smiled as he pondered over their strange encounter.

_Why do I have the feeling I'll be seeing you again?_

* * *

A/N: Well here's the first mention of our main protagonist. Alex or Jerome? First _good_ author to PM me with the correct guess gets to choose a Bionicle plot bunny which I probably won't be working on. I WILL check you out. If you are good enough, you'll get it. Everyone who participates in the challenge gets a bonus paragraph!

What are you waiting for? PM me before the next chapter comes out in about 3 weeks!

Press the magic button! Pwease…?

\/

\/

\/


	5. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Alright, after three weeks only TWO people have participated. So I'm gonna have to wait until the next post to close the competition. If you participate, be sure to open a DocX connection with me. Whether you terminate the connection after you get your prize or not, I don't care. If you don't, however, I won't be able to give you your bonus paragraph...!

Anyways, enjoy the story ahead.

* * *

4: Calm Before the Storm

_1003 years PGC_

"Da-yuum. Have you heard? Karl's gang got into a tangle with the cops again," Alex started off.

"Yeah. Have you noticed them getting bolder 'bout half a month ago?" Jonathan, another of his friends, chimed in.

Jerome involuntarily winced. Half a month ago was when they walked in on that _giant_ beating the crap out of the gang lord. No one has heard from him since, though various rumours were abound as to why he abruptly disappeared while his gang seemed to function on the scale and capability of a well-funded terrorist cell.

Much of the talk was thanks to Alex and his too-big-for-his-own-good mouth, Jerome thought.

"Hey Jerry, half a month ago was when we saw that badass dude kick Karl's ass, right?"

Jerome swore under his breath. Alex _really_ needed to learn the meaning of the phrase "Shut The Fuck Up" soon or he'd get himself killed. What did that thick-skulled Neanderthal need to drill that concept into his brain? A jackhammer? An oil ri drill?

"Alex, didn't I tell you to keep quiet about this? _It attracts too much attention_. Sure, it makes for impressive bragging rights, but you know that guy wouldn't want us to go shooting our mouths off about him, right?" Jerome ranted.

Alex cocked one eyebrow up, "Really? I don't recall him saying anything about shutting up."

This time Jerome faceplanted without restraining himself. _He still can't read expressions? Dear lord, WHY do I still keep this barbarian as my best friend_, Jerome cursed. Maybe he should start bringing aspirin to school, given his friends ridiculous antics and the number of people crowding around him for his version of the story. He nearly kicked Alex in the nuts when he found out that his best friend was saying "If you don't believe me, ask him"! He was antisocial, and damned proud of it too.

Jerome lifted his face from the table and silently counted the seconds till class started, hoping that time would somehow speed up…

* * *

Haavok grumbled as he settled into the sofa. The best way to stay hidden in this world was to stay hidden in plain sight, something he had yet to get accustomed to. He had amassed quite a fortune over the millennia spent on this world, so he was beyond capable of purchasing the penthouse he now resided in. It was in a quieter part of the town, so the chances of getting caught were lower.

Still, he made sure every piece of technology was locked away in the various rooms around the house, which was the second reason he bought this penthouse: the size. It had 3 bedrooms, a study and 2 guestrooms.

He kept one bedroom as such, and turned the other two into a communications centre and the Wall of Kanohis. The study was used as a laboratory and the guest rooms housed the power generator and supercomputer.

But that was not what was bothering the Guardian Toa. No, the Order of Mata Nui hadn't responded to his messages for 3 local years. He was worried about what had happened—the Order doesn't disappear from the life of one of their members unless something dire happens, but they usually take said member with them.

Take Lesovikk. The "Toa" was one of his kind, a Guardian, fused from his own team. When he wanted out after a mission gone wrong made him lose control over all but one of his powers, the Order wouldn't let him. But he persisted, nearly getting himself killed in the process.

The Order was forced to make him undergo a mindwipe. His weaker memories of work with the Order were locked away from his conscious and sub-conscious mind, and his stronger memories—of his previous lives as a team, his botched mission, his "thing" for protodermis—were merged and melded together to form an alternate version of what happened.

Instead of his team laughing and chatting together one last time, smiling as the protodermis mist engulfed them in a painful transformation into one being, or of being savagely attacked by Zyglak after they were thrown into a protodermis pool, losing his power over gravity, sonics, iron, lightning, fire, water and stone in the process, he remembered his team being torn apart while he made a break for it.

That was what worried him. They would not risk someone of his standing—Guardian Toa of Fire, Air, Psionics, Lightning, Plasma, Magnetism and Earth and Protector of Inhabited World 33742—being left alone without any backup. He hadn't even finished his 7,500 year cycle yet!

Beating up the gangster in the streets was merely a temporary discharge of stress. Having the hotshot personalities of a Toa of Air, Fire, Lightning and Psionics without the calming personality of a Toa of Water was a recipe for disaster.

Recklessness of Air, impatience of Fire and the overconfidence of Lightning was bad. Throw in the temper of a Psionic and you get a walking time bomb, which he was. The high stress level of the population around him was doing wonders for him too, thanks to his telepathy.

Toas of Psionics tend to be influenced slightly by their environments. Which was partially why Toa Orde—the first Toa of Psionics and the only male one—accidentally increased the rage of the Zyglak instead of decreasing it; he felt their anger through the open psi-link and was influenced by it as a result.

The stress was getting on his nerves now. It made him itch for a fight. No, wait… This felt… different… Almost like back when he was nearly ambushed on an assassination mission to kill the first Dark Hunter leader.

A day before the ambush was sprung, an odd feeling of unease settled over him. It saved his life when he noticed the trap's mechanisms—and setters. The agitation pushed his guard to the highest alert. Much like now.

He smelt a war coming on. At least, that's what his age-old Toa instinct told you.

"And the first lesson of living to be an age-old Toa-hero is to always trust-listen to your feel-instincts," Haavok muttered, quoting the first phrase his Air Toa part said when they first met 40,000 years ago after his Fire Toa part commented on this strange feeling he had.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am delaying the brawl for the sake of characterisation. Alex is gonna have to use his dad's Remington 870 Home Defense shotgun soon. So now that we know a little more about our main characters, we can... Jump to Sphereus Magna for a plot development chapter!

Yes, yes. You all hate me for dragging along after the little hint in the last part of the story and hyping it up in the AN. But trust me, the action will happen in Chapter 6. Or 7.

_Q282__


	6. Attack!

A/N: So I'm back from the dead. *Nervous chuckle* Hope you guys don't mob me for the delay. That is, if anyone's reading this. Anyways, I've decided to treat y'all to some bonus chapters. And yes, the plot thickens…

* * *

5: Attack!

_1003 PGC_

_Spherus Magna_

Zahnya gazed at the vast plains north of Ignika Magna, the capital of Spherus Magna. After the defeat of Makuta, peace had settled over much of the land. Of course, Bone Hunters, Vorox, Skrall and Skakdi still roamed the lands and terrorized trading convoys, but they were in ever-decreasing numbers.

"Hey Zahnya! What are you think-wondering about?" her escort partner and Toa of Air, Korra, called out as he flopped down on the grassy dirt next to her.

"Where the Skrall could be regrouping—the Sisters would lock them out of the Black Spikes and Roxtus is held by us now," She replied, "Besides, a convoy is due to arrive from Tajun today. Need to be ready for them."

The last time a supply convoy used the Northern Pass, they were ambushed 10 kios from the Ignika Magna city limits. By the time a Glatorian-Toa team could be scrambled, the goods they were delivering had been captured or destroyed and the drivers killed or captured.

Unfortunately, the Pass was the only way into Ignika Magna from Tajun, unless you wanted to take a 0.1 mio detour and drive through the safer and more open East Gate. Which was why they were sitting at the entrance to the Pass and waiting for the convoy—they were for security. Nothing short of an enraged Skopio would try to take them on.

"I think that's them! Want me to quick-run ahead?" Korra cried over-enthusiastically, pointing to a black speck which was getting bigger as it got nearer.

Zahnya nodded as Korra grabbed his Air Machete and Thornax Launcher and raced ahead. He had barely run a few bios when a rock beside him exploded into a giant robot. Its sleek and metallic skin shone silver. Barely a fraction of a second had passed before the robot slammed its saw-shield into the lanky Toa's torso, seriously wounding him and throwing him a good distance.

Zahnya reacted on instinct and threw a ball of lightning at the figure while it pounced toward a dazed Korra. The attack wasn't very powerful as she neglected her Toa Tool, a Lightning Halberd which was laying half a bio away. However, her aim was mostly unaffected and it clipped its target's shoulder.

A normal Skrall or Skakdi would have shrugged off the blast with mild to severe burns, but the robot was blown to the side. It then lay in the dirt, spasming and throwing off sparks now and then. Zahnya gasped—that meant Korra's assaulter was purely mechanical, with no organic parts. Like Exo-Toa or Rahkshi armor.

She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind as she ran to assist her partner, not bothering to pick up her Toa Tool. He lay bleeding protodermis next to a rock, moaning in pain.

However, as she approached him, her Kanohi Rode buzzed and the rock turned into another one of the giant robots. With no time to slow down, she threw another lightning strike which short-circuited her enemy. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of her fallen comrade, she fell to her knees and retrieved the small vial of healing balm given to her by a kind Ga-Matoran. Just then, Korra came to.

"Ugh, don't… waste it on me," he groaned, trying pushing her arm away.

Zahnya was about to protest when, to her amazement, his mask began to buzz and glow a bit. The bleeding stopped and the biomechanical muscle and tissue on both sides of the gash began to reach out like tendrils towards each other. They then fused together; the only hint that remained of the wound was the huge diagonal gash in his armor. Healing done, the Toa of Air promptly closed his eyes and groaned. Healing took a lot out of you.

The Toa of Lightning cursed herself for her stupidity. How could she have forgotten that Korra possessed a Mask of Healing? Stowing the vial, she used her Kanohi Rode to scan the surrounding environment. Two trees a bio away from the rock-turned-robot promptly turned into the robots as well.

_Odd, why haven't they attacked us?_ she thought. Not letting the opportunity slip by, she quickly picked up Korra's machete and fired off a bolt of lightning at the first enemy. It flew half a bio from the explosive force of the impact before skidding to a halt, spitting sparks.

Just after the first bolt was loose, Zahnya turned to face her second opponent, only to get slammed in the face by said robot. She flew two bios from the blow and struggled to clear the stars from her vision.

The robot stalked towards her to finish off its prey, but was interrupted by an explosion that blew off a good chunk of its head. The body stumbled forward another step before falling to the ground, revealing Toa Korra with his still smoking Thornax Launcher standing behind it.

"Mata Nui! Are you alright sister?" he called out as he ran towards her.

Still shaking her head to recover from the blow, she reached out and grabbed her comrade's offered hand, "I'm fine. But the convoy might not be. Let's pick those robots off from a distance and warn the Agori leading the convoy—Berix, I think."

"You know, you sure do a lot of second-thinking for a Lightning Toa-hero." Korra complimented as he readied his Launcher.

* * *

One hour, 20 scared Matoran and Agori and five more dead hostiles later, the convoy arrived in Ignika Magna with its load of water and seafood. Immediately the two Toa stormed the Coliseum.

Directly after the Battle in the Sky, a team of 15 Gravity, Stone and Earth Toa managed to remove the Coliseum from its foundations in Metru Nui and transport it out of the giant robot's body. They were immediately administered Elemental Masks and confined to bed by Ga-Matoran healers, as well as being branded heroes.

In a story that was fast becoming legend, the place where they set the ancient building down became the site for the new capital city of Spherus Magna, now rivalled in size only by New Atero, which was more of a giant arena with a village built around it.

Now, the Coliseum served as the military and political hub of the planet, which was why both Toa were running through the halls into Turaga Dume's and Elder Raanu's office.

"Turaga! Elder! There's trouble-danger quick-coming at the North Pass!" Korra panted as he threw the dismembered head of one of the robots down on the desk.

Dume merely looked troubled, having been through more than his fair share of conflict, but Raanu straight out jumped from his seat, all colour draining from his mask.

"Wh-where did you get th-that… thing?!" he exclaimed, fear showing clearly in his voice.

Everyone in the room immediately turned to look at the venerated Agori. After some questioning regarding his health and words of reassurances, he finally accepted his seat and a glass of water, and began to tell his tale.

The old Agori elder's face was solemn as he spoke, "What I am about to tell you happened in a time long past, even before the Great Beings built the Mata Nui robot. One that spans tens of thousands of years, maybe more—I'm not sure. One of death and destruction and tragedy…"

* * *

A/N: Like I said, sorry for the delay, school got in the way. Oh hey, that rhymed! Anyways, translations next:

Rode: Kanohi Mask of Truth, it can see through any disguise, lie or deception. Matau's Mahiki cannot bypass the Rode.

Ignika Magna: Literally "Enormous/Vast Life", named in honour of Mata Nui's sacrifice to turn a dead Spherus Magna into a garden planet.


	7. Raanu's Tale

A/N: Short chapter; a narrative from Raanu's perspective. My first shot at this style of writing, so forgive me for anything sub-par. Feedback will be extremely appreciated.

Still feel sorry for skimping on the chapters. It's hard on me, 'specially since I have mild OCD and compulsively must stick to a schedule.

* * *

6: Raanu's Tale

_One hundred and fifty thousand years ago, we were less united, even less so than when Mata Nui arrived three years back. We were a group of tribes scattered throughout the surface of the planet, fighting small wars against each other._

_The Great Beings created six warriors to rule over us, each representing one element. They were called Element Lords. They shouldered the day to day duties of ruling the villagers, leaving the Great Beings to continue their mysterious work unhindered._

_Then 101,000 years ago, a group of Agori found some silvery liquid seeping from the ground. We now know this to be Energised Protodermis, believed to be a result of one of the Beings' experiments. Anyways, one of the villagers touched it and promptly disintegrated. Another tried to touch it with his staff and—poof—it morphed into trident! _

_Obviously, the tribes began warring over it, each being led by an Element Lord. Over centuries, the conflict escalated into global combat—the Core War._

_With more and more protodermis springs cropping up, the Great Beings realized that the substance must have reacted with Spherus Magna's core. The consequences, they figured, could be devastating. So they did what any scientific race would do—they calculated._

_The calculations and predictions made by the Great Beings were solemn. Within a few hundred years, Spherus Magna would shatter. Hastily, the Great Beings under Angonce built the Mata Nui robot to search for a solution to everlasting peace across the cosmos. _

_At that time I was a young servant in their service. Once, I looked upon them as godly. But sadly, Gods can make mistakes. When I helped build the Mata Nui robot, I was sick of the Great Beings' ignorance of the problems they created. I thought that it would carry the citizens of Spherus magna to the stars. _

_When I found I was wrong, I quit in frustration. Turns out, the Great Beings saw further ahead than me. Without the Great Spirit, none of today's prosperity and peace would exist. In fact, if they did not create Mata Nui, we probably would all be the footstools of the Skrall right now._

_Heremus, another Great Being, wanted to end the conflict at all costs. He created the Baterra, a race of non-sentient robots. They were programmed with one command—kill anyone holding a weapon. _

_Within fifty years, the Shattering occurred; twenty years after Mata Nui left this world. Another fifty later and the Core War was ended on account of the Baterra. The Element Lords were defeated and they fled into the Spikes. No one has ever seen them except Tarduk, Kirbold and Crotesius._

_The Baterra, however, continued their rampage in the North. They eventually made it into the Black Spikes. Sometime after that, the Skrall army marched from the mountains. From them on we existed in a tribal state, being stepped over by the Skrall._

_Then Mata Nui came and changed everything. The Skrall were defeated, the Bone Hunters repelled and the greatest threat to the galaxy, Makuta, was destroyed. Society was united into a planet-wide government. The Shattering was undone. For the first time, settlements larger than a village were formed._

_Of course, there were rumours among the Skrall prisoners that the Baterra had ventured beyond the Spikes for the first time. And I thought that they were just that—rumours. Sadly, that does not seem to be the case. We must mobilise immediately, take extreme precaution. _

_**We must awake the Legend.**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter serves twofold:

Lightweight BIONICLE readers who have not read bioniclestory . com's short stories should now be up to date on what happened on Bara Magna.

Some slight, SLIGHT, adjustments have been made to accomodate my story's plot. Rest assured everything will be clear.

And once again, so sorry for the delay. One: I had various tests running in school so I had less time. Two: I happened across several awesome fanfics which I couldn't stop reading. If you want I could PM the list, but they're all Mass Effect related crossovers.

By the way, anyone seen the ending to Halo 4? I won't spoil it for y'all, but Master Chief DEFINITELY has something for Cortana (Yipee!). And who knew Forerunners looked like a skeleton? I thought the books said they were covered in fur...

Anyways, I say the critics can royally SCREW themselves. Halo 4 is EPIC, don't let anyone say otherwise. Especially those COD supremacists who have nothing better to do than put down another's game.

But I ramble. Enjoy your day. Three guesses for who the Legend is. First one gets the prize from last competition 'cos no one got it right. Seriously? Much of the story is from Jerome's perspective (kinda).

On a side note, Chapter 1 just reached 117 views!


	8. So We Meet Again

A/N: And here we go! Main plot on Earth coming right up! I couldn't get the combat sequence satisfactorily right so I just cut it out from here. Hope you still enjoy.

* * *

7: So We Meet Again

"What were you thinking, you dumb ape!"

"I said I was sorry! It's not my fault I fell asleep in class." Alex said defensively.

"You were practically giving sound effects to the poem in Literature class. Pity it wasn't about a roaring lion," Jerome jibed.

"You're mean, Jerry. And no, I'm not hooking myself up on coffee like you."

Jerome smirked at this as he raised said scalding-hot coffee to his lips. His friend refused to drink bean juice. Said it was too addictive, much like smoking. He paid for that decision in an hour standing outside the principal's office during lunch. Lucky for him, the teacher forgot said principal was sick.

Suddenly Jerome stopped short and stood stock still. Think caused Alex to bump into him.

"It's him." Jerome simply stated when Alex began to complain.

Alex was about to shoot off a dozen questions, some regarding his friend's lack of details and the average word count in his sentences, when he saw what Jerome was talking about.

Across the street and running towards an unknown destination was the mysterious giant who beat up the head of the Alpha Falcons, with his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Toa Haavok was in a hurry. He needed to lose the being tailing him. Of all the possible crises that could occur, it had to have been an escaped Makuta. As far as his knowledge was concerned, the humans hadn't built 9-foot-tall robots with Kanohi Masks of Charisma and foot-long claws for feet.

When he saw a robotic being with wings sitting hunched on the roof of a skyscraper, he knew he had found his target. Helryx's message was rather ambiguous, but now it made perfect sense. If she said "Makuta", his attention would be solely focused on detecting the known forms of a Makuta, allowing said being to evade him by shape shifting into something else.

He tried to slowly sneak away, blending into the crowd, when disaster struck. The Makuta saw him. The duo looked eyes for a moment, and then the Makuta's jaws began to form into a smile.

It was a known fact that when a Makuta smiles at you, you run— run as if all Karzahni were at your heels—and hope to Mata Nui he doesn't catch you. That was what he was doing right now.

Suddenly, a figure crashed down on top of him with an inhuman screech. Reacting on instincts honed from centuries of battle, he grabbed his attacker and flipped him over his shoulder one-handedly, his other hand reaching for his concealed Toa tool.

However, he hesitated when he saw who it was.

Standing tall in front of him was none other than Karl Schwartz, leader of the Alpha Falcons. However, now he was nearly a foot taller and had an evil glint in his eye.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for, _**Toa**_," the former bully hissed as he drew a mean 2 foot blade that had an otherworldly feel to it.

* * *

"What in the nine circles of hell was that!?" Jerome shouted as Karl did a backflip of the wall to land behind the giant stranger.

As the strange figure drew a wicked blade resembling a pickaxe from the depths of his cloak, Karl slashed down with his weird sword, slicing the stranger's cloak open, showing the mechanical armour he wore.

Hoarsely, Alex whispered, "I'll get the police. My home's right at the end of the street."

Jerome's only response was a nod.

* * *

Haavok was caught off guard. This human was faster and more skilled than when he last fought him, not to mention the aura of shadow now surrounding him. It would be like fighting a Zyglak with brains. Not a very good predicament to find oneself in.

Readying his pickaxe, he prepared to parry whatever move the gangster would throw at him, simultaneously reaching out to his mind with his powers of Psionics. What he saw in there made him recoil in disgust.

"You're a slave of Makuta Krendez!" the Guardian exclaimed.

"Yes. He's such a deliciously evil master," the augmented human hissed in reply.

Using his magnetic powers, Haavok snatched the blade out of his hand and unleashed a mental scream of epic proportions into the mind of his opponent. Karl went down onto his knees, covering his ears and bellowing in agony.

What happened next stunned both Jerome and Haavok.

Karl vomited out a dead kraata slug, which immediately started to shrivel up in the sunlight. A few seconds later, Karl's voice snapped Haavok out of it.

"He imprisoned my soul. Made… made me do unspeakably foul acts. Made me… made me personally… infect every one of m-my gang members. They're-they're all ab-abominations." A clearly traumatised Karl spoke out, then, barely audibly, "Like me…"

Suddenly, one of the gang members stepped out of his hiding spot; USP held level and aimed at Haavok's head.

"You've disappointed the Master, Karl. It is time to terminate you." At the signal, over a dozen more gangsters emerged from the shadows, all armed with a variety of weapons, one or two with guns.

Haavok managed to overcome the shock, hauling a shaking Karl to his feet and shoving his blade back into his hands, "There is yet time to make amends, young one. Defend yourself, and_ try_ not to kill too many of your friends."

* * *

Jerome, upon seeing what was happening, faced a dilemma. He could run and hide, since one of the Falcons looked like he saw him, or he could run over and help. Run, help. Run, help.

Swearing to himself, Jerome drew his switchblade he kept for self-defence and ran into a building one gun-toting gangster decided to take cover in. _Besides_, he thought, _I owe that guy._

Lifting his virgin blade high, he gave it its first taste of blood as he sunk it into the gangster's kneecap, causing said individual to cry out in pain and drop to the floor, his weapon clattering to the floor.

Quickly, almost faster than one could blink, Jerome grabbed the gun and barrel-whipped his target across the temple. Stunned, he fell into unconsciousness. Jumping out of a window and onto a crate, he revealed himself to the surprised factions.

"Mind if I help?" he asked Haavok.

* * *

A/N: It's true! Never stay near a smiling Makuta (at least one not from The Melding)! Anyways, hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger I left instead of an epic conclusion to a firefight! Ciao!

_Q282__


	9. Goodbye, Alex

A/N: Alright. My first real action chapter. The type with explosions and (alledged) badassery. I'll be going on a holiday so no more updates (damn!). Therefore, I've posted a new story as a very early Christmas special. Enjoy!

*SPOILER* Character death ahead! Oh no, who will it be?

* * *

8: Goodbye, Alex

Alex burst straight through the door and into his house, leaving it hanging on one hinge, the lock busted. Quickly as possible, he grabbed his dad's Remington 870 and a satchel of shells. Pumping the gun to check that it was working, he then sprinted back out the door, grabbing a phone to call the police almost as an afterthought.

* * *

The trio held out against the horde as long as they possibly could. Retreating into the nearby alley to avoid detection and to defend their position better, they turned and waged their last stand.

Toa Haavok had neutralised the remaining gunner with a blast of lightning, but was swarmed by ten gangsters, such that he struggled to defend himself properly.

Karl was swinging his blade left and right, successfully holding off 3 of his former friends, but neither gaining or losing the edge in battle.

Jerome had entrenched himself behind a dumpster, taking shots at the gangsters coming after him with his stolen USP. 2 already lay bleeding on the floor, their assailant praying that they weren't dead.

* * *

"Yes, attempted murder, down near the alley near 4th Street… Yes… No, one more… Jerome. I dunno! I just call him Jerome… My friend… Okay, okay… I got it… Yes, yes, frickin' YES... Bye!"

Thumbing the phone off, Alex checked the chamber of the gun for the fourteenth time before running around the corner towards the last place he saw Jerome.

* * *

Jerome fired the last round into the stomach the charging gangster, causing him to collapse. That left one more fanatical suicide charger. Dropping the gun in favour of his blade, Alex bent on one knee, thanking whatever omnipotent force was guiding him for the self-defence lessons he took.

In one fluid motion, he jabbed the blade forward as his opponent jumped in the air to pounce on him…

* * *

Karl was struggling to keep up with his former friends. He tried negotiating with them, but it was fruitless. Good thing his augmentations were stronger, or he would have been in trouble a long time ago.

His blade was made of a Protosteel-Titanium alloy, resulting in the blade being stronger and lighter than any other material known. Coupled with his superhuman strength, he was able to wield it with ease.

He deflected a blow from a sledgehammer, but was unsuccessful in halting its tremendous momentum. The sledgehammer slammed into the wall, anchoring the blade underneath it. He tugged at it, but to no avail.

Swearing to himself as his opponents attacked, he raised his arms in defence, fully expecting them to slash downward and cut his hands. He was in for a nasty surprise.

One of the gangsters tried to trust his Bowie into Karl's stomach, but he saw the move and stopped it at the cost of the skin around both wrists.

"Alright…" Karl looked up at the trio, eyes bloodshot, "Now I'm REALLY pissed!"

No one saw what happened next, but what was left were three dead bodies, two more injured gangsters out cold on the floor, a hole in the wall, a missing sledgehammer and prototype sword.

* * *

Haavok was constantly on his toes. He was the best of the best, the strongest of the strongest, and the swiftest of the swift. But even the best have their limits. Right now, after two thousand years of no practice, it was taking on a measly ten opponents at once with nothing but his pickaxe.

They were forcing him to use all his concentration to predict and parry their blows so he couldn't focus enough to channel it into an elemental attack. He really needed practice. Then again, so did them.

Quickly adjusting the swing of his pickaxe, Haavok hooked the blade around the body of one of the gangsters, using the momentum to throw him into two others, causing all three to fly across the room.

The remaining seven hesitated, giving the veteran Toa an unfair advantage, an advantage which he did not waste. Within moments all were lying dazed or bleeding on the ground.

"That's what you get for-"

Haavok never got to finish gloating, for at that moment, the entire wall behind him exploded in a shower of concrete, blowing him in _through_ the opposite wall and into the empty warehouse which the wall was part of. The battered form of the Guardian Toa bounced and skidded off the floor, smashing to a halt at the base of the wall opposite to the one demolished.

* * *

A clawed hand reached out from the still-smoking opening where the blast originated and grabbed a startled Karl by the head. The figure walked out of the shadows as Jerome instinctively backed away towards the unconscious Haavok, clutching his side where he was stabbed.

"**You've exhausted your usefulness, **_**human**_**," **Krendez spat, **"For that you will pay. Painfully."**

Krendez growled predatorily as he slowly dug his sharp claws into the mutated human's skull bit by painful bit.

* * *

Karl felt like his head was going to explode as Krendez's claws began applying pressure to his head. Needless to say, it was excruciatingly painful. Even with the Makuta Virus still running through his body, making him more tolerant of pain, he was about to pass out from the pain.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gunshot and felt all pressure on his head disappear. _I'm saved_, he thought, before passing out completely.

* * *

"CHIK-CHIK KABOOM, Bitch-ass!" Alex shouted as he pumped his still smoking shotgun, having shot the Makuta at point blank range.

Krendez roared and threw himself at Alex, using his wings to add momentum. What he didn't expect was to barrel roll to the side and smash into the wall. Growling, he got up and checked his wings. He was shocked to find that his right wing was completely blown off and his shoulder armour was littered with pockmarks.

Alex took the opportunity to blast Krendez again with his shotgun, blowing off a chunk of the weakened shoulder armour.

"Had enough? Not me." Alex shot off another one-liner as he pumped his shotgun again, "Eat ma lead!"

Krendez growled as he jumped out of the way of the buckshot, green mist starting to seep from the open shoulder wound. He pounced on Alex, ignoring the point-blank shot to the gut.

Sinking his claws into the gut of his opponent, the Makuta brought Alex's shell-shocked face close to his.

"**You tire me, human,**" Krendez backhanded Alex, sending him to the floor in a crumpled heap, "**Now you have paid for getting in my way.**"

Turning towards Jerome and a now awake but groggy Toa Haavok, he growled. "**I have no time for the likes of you or I would disperse. But rest assured, I will return to mop up.**"

With that, Krendez turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jerome limped over to Alex's limp form before falling to his knees, a single tear dropping from his eyes.

"Alex…" he whispered, hoping against hope his friend would get up.

"He is gone. You must move on." Haavok's hand rested on Jerome shoulder comfortingly, "If you wish to avenge him you must come with me. I have a means by which you may attain your revenge."

Jerome got up, nodding as he did so. As Haavok guided him away from the alley, he stopped to look back one more time.

"Hurry, young one—the police are almost here,"

Turning, Jerome dashed off after the Guardian.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I just killed off Alex. Apparently, he was quite a popular character. Good, 'cos that means you will feel his death. Anyways, I also feel bad for killing the most likeable character off. ;(

But then again, character death is a necessary evil to attain at least some semblence of realism in any fanfic. No battle has ever been fought without someone dying. So yeah, his death was necessary because he isn't a main protagonist now.

So now, Alex is dead, Karl is incapacitated and injured, Toa Haavok is injured and so is Jerome. And boy did they leave a ton of shit for the police (attempt) to clear.

P.S. Just so you know, my crossover fic will take a back seat on update priority. This fic still comes first!

_Q282__


End file.
